walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dr. Stevens (TV Series)
Could this doctor be Alice?Creator 12:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Source? Can we get the source that stating Glen Mazzara said Dr. Stevens is Alice? Otherwise it's unconfirmed and speculation. It's like saying Dr. Stevens is also Donna. or Lilly. or Rick's cousin twice removed. Need sources people, especially if it's not on the show ! :) --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we need a source. Just keep it as Dr. Stevens. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 20:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Here's the link that said they combined the Alice character and the Doctor Stevens character into one, but doesn't confirm that her name is actually Alice. Also and btw he question have a link to this wiki. Hope answers your question! RoR-El (talk) 20:28, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Well that settles it. Dr. Stevens has Alice's personality. And the name is not confirmed. So it stays as Dr. Stevens. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 20:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Alive? She still alive? *We don't know. She could be dead (if we don't see her next season or we don't hear anything about her) --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 01:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) *All im going to say is why did they make this character a guest star? when oscar and many other people had way more screen time than her, waist of money if you ask me. (She better reappear) DevynC2 (talk) 08:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC)p *Id say that she probably stayed in Woodbury during the assault and went back to the Prison on the bus since she was the only doctor, and those left behind were either young, old, or sick, making it logical that Dr. Stevens would stay behind to take care of them DeadHead2016 (talk) 01:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Has anyone tried contacting the actress? 20:55, July 28, 2013 (UTC) *Isn't she still alive? In 30 Days Without An Accident, you can hear Daryl say "Dr. S" when he walks over to talk to Carol (The scene when he gives Patrick a handshake). *HorrorFan01 (talk) 20:38, October 14, 2013 (UTC) *That's Dr. Subramanian --Mesmermann (talk) 20:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) How do we know she's dead? Any reference on this? Alexpetrov (talk) 14:43, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :*Woodbury extras have confirmed to me that everyone in Woodbury is dead. The show told them that they are all dead, even if they weren't in any episodes leading up the WTTT. Off-screen deaths in the massacre. So basically 120+ extras, as well as the doctor, Rowan, Eileen, and Noah, are all dead and not coming back. The end. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 16:20, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Trivia *Dr. Stevens is probably the most unlike his comic counterpart (physically): **In the Comic, Dr. Stevens is male and Caucasian **In the TV Series, Dr. Stevens is female and African-American ***To see the most unlike his comic counterpart (psychologically): see Allen Koenig1405 (talk) 08:34, April 9, 2013 (UTC) She's in S4 Don't know if you've noticed yet or not, but she's in Season 4. During the scene where Daryl heads past the outdoor 'cafeteria' it's either him or someone else who remarks 'Dr. S' so it's pretty obvious it's her. --Zombiedude101 (talk) 10:33, October 15, 2013 (UTC) *No it's not. That would be Dr. Subramanian, an Indian man. He's sitting at the table when Daryl greets him. It's not Dr. Stevens, she's mostly like dead and is not coming back. Shame. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 16:24, October 15, 2013 (UTC)